


od pierwszej próby zabójstwa

by lorvokh



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Eventual Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorvokh/pseuds/lorvokh
Summary: Zevran lubił nie umierać.Okazało się, że Szarzy Strażnicy lubią robić to samo.





	1. od pierwszej drobnostki

Kiedy po napadzie Antiviańskich Kruków drużyna rozbiła obóz, Alistair nadal gniewał się na drugiego Szarego Strażnika za przyjęcie do grupy jednego ze skrytobójców, który jeszcze kilka godzin temu próbował ich wszystkich zamordować. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel zawsze stronił od niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi. Jeszcze nie widział, żeby podjął walkę z kimś, kto nie zaatakowałby go pierwszy. Trzeba jednak postawić jakiekolwiek granice. Zevran i jego banda zawszonych padlinożerców zaatakowali pierwsi. Wystarczy już, że całą drogę musieli wysłuchiwać narzekań Morrigan. A to na niedogodności podróży, na inteligencję Alistaira, albo na trudną do zmycia krew pomiotów na jej butach. Gdyby jeszcze cokolwiek, o czym biadoli nie było spowodowane tym, że mieszkając w Głuszy na pewno nigdy nie ubrudziła się żadną podejrzaną substancją, albo niczym nie uzasadnionym uprzedzeniem do prześmiesznych żartów o pijanych templariuszach.

Biorąc kolejny kęs kolacji, rzucił okiem w kierunku, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć Zevrana. Siedział oparty o pobliskie drzewo, kilka metrów poza ciepłym kręgiem światła rzucanym przez wesoło palące się ognisko. Jedną nogę miał zgiętą, natomiast drugą, z przesiąkniętym już krwią bandażem, położył płasko na ziemi. Alistair nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, jakie konsekwencje będzie miała dla nich wszystkich ta nieopatrzna decyzja jego przyjaciela. Miał co do tego złe przeczucie. Zanim podniósł do ust kolejny kęs, przez umysł przeszła mu myśl, że przecież Antiviański Kruk świetnie musi znać się na truciznach. To nieco osłabiło jego apetyt, jednak upieczony nad ogniskiem królik nie czekał długo, aż jemu właścicielowi ponownie wróci apetyt. Jego rozmyślania przerwał drugi Strażnik wychodzący ze swojego namiotu. Alistair podniósł dłoń w geście powitania i przesunął się w lewo na pieńku, na którym siedział, aby zrobić miejsce dla zazwyczaj podejmującego dobre decyzje elfa. On jednak przykucnął przy ognisku, trzymając w dłoniach dwa kubki. Jeden postawił na ziemi, drugi zaś zbliżył do ogniska.

\- Czy to coś na zmarszczki Morrigan? - zaśmiał się Alistair - Bo jeśli tak, to możesz to od razu wylać. Nie przeskoczymy tego, że kiedyś będzie bardziej pomarszczona niż sama Flemeth.

Elf trzymał kubek jak najbliżej ognia i jak najdalej od reszty swojego ciała mógł. Jego niemal biała twarz była zwrócona w przeciwnym kierunku, co akurat ułatwiło mu spojrzenie na Alistaira. Ze zmarszczonymi w wyrazie dezaprobaty brwiami, a jakże.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo nie możesz doczekać się zmarszczek, na pewno dam radę zrobić coś, co je u ciebie wywoła. - odparł drugi Strażnik. Wydawał się zdenerwowany. Mimo, że jego twarz jak zwykle wyrażała niewiele tylko więcej niż typowa mina Stena, jego ręce lekko drżały, a w głosie słychać było poirytowanie. Alistair rzadko widywał ich obozową oazę spokoju wyprowadzoną z równowagi. Już po kilku dniach po opuszczeniu Ostagaru elf przyzwyczaił się on do przekomarzań byłego templariusza i czarodziejki, w skutek czego puszczał je mimo uszu.

\- Nie musisz jej bronić, nie ma jej tutaj... - odpowiedział nieco obrażony, jednak ciekawość nie walczyła długo, aby zwyciężyć - W takim razie co jest w tych kubkach? - zapytał, biorąc kolejny kęs królika. Może jednak przygarnięcie tego ogara mabari nie było takim złym pomysłem. Szybko okazało się, że całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z polowaniem nie tylko na mroczne pomioty i przypadkowych rzezimieszków, ale również na całkiem przyzwoite posiłki.

\- Trochę ziół, nic specjalnego. - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Elf wzruszył ramionami, po czym zaczął kręcić się w miejscu. Przestawiał ciężar ciała z jednego kolna na drugie, wyraźnie niezadowolony ze swojego położenia, jednak w końcu zdecydował przesunąć się dalej od ognia. Widać było, że nie podoba mu się tak wysoka temperatura.

\- Skoro jesteś zimnolubny, to czemu nie ogrzejesz go magią? - rzucił Alistair, niezadowolony z tak zdawkowej odpowiedzi.

\- Myślisz, że nie pomagam sobie magią?- drugi Strażnik nie ukrywał zdziwienia w swoim głosie - Bez niej zajęłoby mi to wieki... - westchnął ciężko i odsunął się jeszcze trochę. - Jak już pewnie zauważyłeś moja "zimnolubność" - przeciągnął to słowo jak tylko się dało, sprawiając, że brzmiało zdecydowanie bardziej niedorzecznie, niż Alistair zaplanował - sprawia, że nie jestem najlepszy w ogrzewaniu rzeczy. - Alistair próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy jego rozmówca kiedykolwiek użył ognia na polu bitwy. Zawsze wydawało mu się oczywiste, że każdego maga uczy się poskramiać płomienie. Jednak kiedy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, nie mógł przywołać z pamięci ani jednego przypadku, żeby jego przyjaciel coś podpalił. W sumie nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Elf, niemal widząc jak w głowie Alistaira obracają się kółka zębate, dodał:

\- Więc nie, nie umiem sam z siebie podwyższyć temperatury. Ale - tu zamieszał delikatnie kubkiem, nad którym zaczęła powoli formować się para - mogę istniejący już proces przyspieszyć. - odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund i wstał od ogniska. Jego rękawiczka tliła się w jednym miejscu, które szybko zaczęła obrastać cienka warstwa szronu.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób - odparł leniwie Alistair - Więc... po co ci trochę niespecjalnych, ciepłych ziół? - zimnolubny elf podniósł z ziemi pierwszy kubek i wskazał brodą w stronę Zevrana, który nie ruszył się z miejsca, odkąd tam usiadł. Patrzył się teraz w ich stronę, jednak jego twarz była zbyt daleko, żeby cokolwiek z niej wyczytać.

\- Dla niego?! - obruszył się Alistair - Może upieczesz mu jeszcze ciasto? - odstawił na bok resztki swojego królika. Jego święte oburzenie w zupełności usprawiedliwiało ten bestialski czyn - Chwilę temu próbował wpakować ci sztylet pod żebra, a ty parzysz mu zioła? Nie, poczekaj, może od razu poderżnij sobie gardło i oszczędź mu niepotrzebnego planowania. Chcesz mu zapakować trochę tych ziółek na drogę do Antivy? - może powiedział to trochę za głośno. Bardzo możliwe, że ten obdarty z piórek wróbel wszystko słyszał, ale to nawet i lepiej. Pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową, oczekując od swojego rozmówcy odrobiny refleksji i tym razem lepszej odpowiedzi. Elf nerwowo zerknął w stronę skrytobójcy, szukając odpowiednich słów. W końcu wydusił z siebie.

\- Nie dowiem się, czy było warto, jeśli je teraz wyleję - i zostawiając Alistaira z jeszcze gorszą odpowiedzią, ruszył w stronę drzewa, pod którym siedział jego niedoszły morderca.


	2. od drugiej rozmowy

Siedząc samotnie pod drzewem Zevran wciąż zastanawiał się nad wydarzeniami ostatnich godzin. Na początku obawiał się, że kiedy zamknie oczy i ponownie je otworzy, nie zobaczy rozbitego obozowiska, tylko przysłonięte plamami krwi skórzane buty Antiviańskich Kruków. Zadeptujące go, aż wszystko co kiedykolwiek znał i doświadczył zamieni się w ciemność, by ukarać go za niepowodzenie w misji. Wiedział, że jego przełożeni zgotowaliby mu porządne tortury przed śmiercią, ale Zevran zawsze był optymistą. Może dostaliby takie bęcki od Loghaina, że nie mieliby ochoty zostawać w Fereldenie dłużej niż to konieczne. Albo w ramach premii za kilkanaście lat wiernej służby zostawiliby go w błocie, a by życie wysączyło się przez niego razem z krwią... Możliwości były nieograniczone, aczkolwiek wszystkie humanitarne graniczące z niemożliwością. I pomyśleć, że miał tyle szczęścia, żeby znaleźć tę, w której nie dość, że zachował życie, to jeszcze mógł podróżować ze sławnym Szarym Strażnikiem, co zapewniało mu nie tylko większe bezpieczeństwo, lecz również... bardzo przyjemne widoki.

Wychowany w burdelu nauczył się jednego. Cóż, nauczył się wielu przydatnych rzeczy, jednak jednej ważnej prawdy. Seks jest świetną kartą przetargową. Bycie chcianym w łóżkach ważnych osób może znacznie opóźnić, bądź przyspieszyć śmierć danej osoby. Zależy czy była na pozycji uwodzącej czy uwodzonej. Zevran nauczył się tego w praktyce w bardzo młodym wieku i nie przepuścił wielu okazji, by zrobić z tej wiedzy użytek. Do czego z resztą regularnie obligowały go Kruki. Wiedział, że został przez nie kupiony ze względu na swoją elfią urodę, która tak fascynuje ludzi. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że Strażnik mimo że ani razu nie odniósł się bezpośrednio do jego kokieteryjnych uwag, to nie powiedział mu również, że sobie ich nie życzy. A to już dawało skrytobójcy pole do działania. Nie, żeby podczas przesłuchania miał czas wcisnąć dużo takich uwag. Jednak było to wystarczająco, aby wybadać teren. Wiedział, że ze względu na okoliczności ich spotkania żaden członek drużyny mu nie zaufa i nie wstawi się za nim w potrzebie. Wiedział też, że po złożeniu przysięgi jest teraz zdany na łaskę Strażnika i planował zrobić co w jego mocy, by zwiększyć swoje szanse na przeżycie.

Podniesiony głos Alistera wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Jego ciało zaalarmowane niespodziewanym dźwiękiem próbowało ustawić się w pozycji, w której łatwiej byłoby mu się poderwać z ziemi. Tępy i jednostajny ból w udzie gwałtownie zamienił się w ostre, przeszywające ukłucie, które skutecznie odwiodło go od tego pomysłu. Zevran syknął z bólu i przycisnął dłoń w miejscu rany odniesionej podczas nieudanej zasadzki. W ferworze walki nie docenił szybkości, z jaką qunari mógł do niego doskoczyć i zamiast paść na ziemię, próbował obrócić się, atakując odsłonięte przez wroga plecy. Nie przewidział, że miecz tak sprawnie odpowie na jego ruch i zatopi się w jego ciele bez najmniejszego oporu. Zanim grupa Strażnika znalazła go leżącego pośród zwłok, zdążył szybko się obandażować. Jednak jego opatrunek wyglądał nijak w porównaniu z czyściutkim, starannie zawiązanym bandażem założonym mu przez maga zaraz po tym, gdy już znaleźli dogodne miejsce na rozbicie obozu.

Od tamtej pory minęły jakieś cztery godziny. Ostatnie promienie słońca przebijały się przez liście otaczających ich drzew, a poświata głównego ogniska stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna. To była już czwarta godzina bezczynnego siedzenia z dala od wszystkich, którzy rozstawiali namioty, czyścili broń, jedli posiłek oraz w bezpiecznej odległości od jego uszu najprawdopodobniej snuli domysły na temat jego losu. Zevran zastanawiał się, czy i on dostanie coś do jedzenia, jednak nie oczekiwał wiele. W końcu jeszcze nie zasłużył na ciepły posiłek.

Na chwilę zapomniał o bólu i głodzie, kiedy zobaczył, że Szary Strażnik idzie w jego stronę. Po tym, jak odpowiedział już na wszystkie pytania myślał, że minie trochę czasu, zanim mag znowu będzie miał do niego jakiś interes. Wydało mu się to niespodziewane i z niecierpliwością czekał, aż odziany w niebieskie szaty Kręgu elf do niego dotrze. Dopiero w tym świetle Zevran zauważył, jak jasne są skóra i włosy maga. W trakcie dnia założył, że to przez słońce, lecz teraz chyliło się ono nad horyzontem. W zestawieniu z ciemnością powoli zapadającą na skraju obozu oraz stonowaną niebieskością swoich ubrań, Strażnik wydawał się wręcz śnieżnobiały. Jego skóra przypominała odcieniem wypolerowane kości, które asasyn widywał w wymyślnych naszyjnikach swoich bogatszych ofiar. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek widział ten kolor na kimś, kto mógł poruszać się o własnych siłach.

Zanim Strażnik usiadł obok niego na trawie, wręczył mu bez słowa kubek z ciepłym napojem. Stał tak chwilę z wyciągniętą ręką i pytającym wyrazem twarzy, aż Zevran nie przyjął naczynka.

\- Domyślam się, iż nie jest to ani orzamarska gorzałka, ani jedna z tych prostackich fereldeńskich trucizn, którymi raczą się nawzajem tutejsi szlachcice - odpowiedział uśmiechem i przybliżył kubek do nosa. Wziął głęboki wdech, próbując wyczuć, co też Strażnik przyniósł mu do picia. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że była to jakaś mieszanka ziół, z których nie potrafił zidentyfikować żadnego. Zevran : 0, Zielarstwo : 1. To jeszcze nie koniec, obiecał sobie. Jeszcze nadrobi stracony punkt...

Strażnik nie patrzył na niego, pilnie studiując zawartość swojego kubka. Zevran widząc, że jego komentarz nie przyniósł żadnego rezultatu, cierpliwie czekał. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Może kilka głębszych oddechów. Mag odwrócił się w jego stronę i badawczo spojrzał mu się w oczy. Asasyn zanotował, że w stalowoszarych oczach drugiego elfa lśniły malutkie, intensywnie niebieskie plamki. Czy... właśnie w takim kolorze było lyrium? Trudno było stwierdzić, nie mając nigdy bezpośredniego kontaktu z tak pilnie strzeżonym przez zarówno Krąg jak i Zakon kruszcem.

\- Przykro mi Cię rozczarować, ale to tylko trochę nudnych ziół - Strażnik szybko odwrócił wzrok i pociągnął kolejny łyk z kubka. - Choć muszę przyznać, że są dużo mniej obrzydliwe niż te, które robiłem kilka dni temu. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że wpadliśmy na was dopiero dzisiaj - Zevran zaśmiał się i podniósł kubek do ust. Oczami wyobraźni widział Kruki karcące go za coś podobnego. Miło jednak było zrobić coś, czego by nie pochwalili, kiedy już... nie należał do Kruków. Ta myśl przelała się po jego ciele falą zimna, jednak odepchnął ją od siebie. Nie czas i miejsce na takie rozmyślania. Miał obok siebie swojego nowego pracodawcę do wybadania. I uwiedzenia. I może nawet... *cenzura autora*.

Gdyby Strażnik chciał go zabić, ranny i tak nie miałby żadnych szans. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że zioła były dobre. Jednak na pewno nie znalazłyby się na liście najbardziej odrażających substancji, jakie zdarzyło mu się w życiu wypić. Bycie Antiviańskim Krukiem wielokrotnie zmuszało go do tego typu rozrywek. Zevran do pewnego stopnia doświadczył działania wszystkich trucizn, jakich używał w swoim fachu. Nic dziwnego, że z osiemnastu rekrutów przeżyli tylko on i Talisen. Ponad połowa z nich nie wytrzymała na etapie uodparniania ciała na specyfiki Kruków. Ach, gdyby te wszystkie odtrutki, które musiał przyjmować po treningach smakowały tylko do tego stopnia źle co zioła, które właśnie pił.

\- Jakie to życie bywa przewrotne. Rano przygotowujesz trucizny dla swojej ofiary, a wieczorem okazuje się ona być piorunująco przystojnym elfem, który nie dość, że cię nie zabija, to jeszcze robi dla Ciebie lekarstwo - teraz kiedy powiedział to a głos, brzmiało to absurdalnie. Wśród skrytobójców krążyły przeróżne anegdotki dotyczące zarówno zaskakujących śmierci, jak i cudownych ocaleń. Jednak Zevran wątpił, by ktokolwiek uwierzył w taką historię - Choć nie ukrywam, że mogę znać całkiem... satysfakcjonujący sposób, aby odpowiednio się odwdzięczyć - mówiąc to starał się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy ze Strażnikiem. Wolną ręką założył sobie kosmyk włosów za ucho i przechylił się lekko w stronę swojego rozmówcy. Mag jednak zdawał się w ogóle tego nie zauważać. Odkąd usiadł obok Zevrana, jego wzrok wędrował od uda asasyna do swojego kubka, sporadycznie zerkając na jego twarz. Wydawał się rozkojarzony. Niezbyt podobny do opanowanego, pewnego swoich ruchów lidera grupy, którego Zevran obserwował podczas walki.

\- Och, to drobiazg, uwierz mi. Jestem pewien, że Twoje trucizny przewyższają jakością moje mikstury, w Kręgu raczej uczyli nas jak ich używać, niż jak je sporządzać - Strażnik odstawił swój kubek na trawę i podrapał się w tył głowy. Po raz drugi spojrzał się Zevranowi w oczy. Tym razem w kącikach jego ust tańczył niepewny uśmiech - A co do odwdzięczania się, to znasz dużo więcej sposobów, tylko są tak oczywiste, że o nich nie myślisz - Zevran był bardzo ciekawy, o jakich to sposobach nie pomyślał. Miał nadzieję, że Strażnik rozwinie swoją wypowiedź, jednak po chwili ciszy najwyraźniej postanowił nie rozwijać tematu. Skrytobójca znowu stracił kontakt wzrokowy z magiem. Czy grali w grę, o której nie widział? Niemożliwe, że ten potężny elf, który w pojedynkę był w stanie unieruchomić kilku Kruków na raz w mroźnym potrzasku, był po prostu nieśmiały. Nie miał ku temu żadnych powodów. - Ale nie o tym przyszedłem porozmawiać - usłyszał po tym jak Strażnik nabrał więcej powietrza w płuca.

\- Uuu, konkrety, to mi się podoba - ożywił się Zevran - Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Widzisz... - Strażnik, do tej pory siedzący z niedbale opartymi o ziemię nogami, skrzyżował je i wsunął swoje stopy pod uda, prostując się nieco - poznaliśmy się w bardzo niefortunny sposób... - Zevran nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

\- Powiedzieć, że nasze spotkanie było niefortunne, to jak powiedzieć, że w Fereldenie jest troszeczkę chłodno. Albo że twoje oczy są niebieskie. To tylko część bardziej złożonej prawdy - tym razem wspomniane oczy obserwowały jakiś punkt na drugim końcu obozu, zanim ponownie zwróciły się w stronę Zevrana.

\- Nie myślałem, że zauważysz - ponownie wziął kubek do rąk - Zaraz... - kubek zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do jego ust, po czym został opuszczony na wysokość bioder elfa - w Fereldenie jest aż tak zimno? - spytał, najwyraźniej zbity z tropu. Pewnie ułożył sobie wcześniej, co chciał powiedzieć i teraz rozmowa zboczyła z trop. Ale Zevranowi nie było specjalnie przykro, że wszedł mu w zdanie.

\- Cóż, nie powiedziałbym, że to najzimniejsza temperatura jakiej doświadczyłem, w żadnym razie - pokręcił głową- Jestem jednak przyzwyczajony do słońca Antivy - tu westchnął ciężko - Ale nie będę Cię tym zanudzał - Strażnik pokiwał powoli głową i wskazał gdzieś w okolice bandażu skrytobójcy.

\- W takim razie dlaczego odsłaniasz nogi? Byłoby Ci cieplej, trudnej byłoby Cię poharatać mieczem... - Strażnik zawiesił głos w poszukiwaniu większej liczby zalet, lecz najwyraźniej nie znalazł kolejnej - same plusy. - Zevran naturalnie poruszył zdrową nogą w taki sposób, aby luźne elementy jego zbroi odsłoniły jak najwięcej miały do odsłonięcia.

\- Mój drogi Strażniku, zapominasz o nieczystej grze - uśmiechnął się zalotnie - Choć chyba nie mogę Cię za to winić. Wydajesz się stawiać czoła swoim problemom, kiedy większość płaci takim jak ja za wbicie im noża w plecy. W mojej pracy odwracanie uwagi jest równie ważne co umiejętnie posługiwanie się ostrzem. - niemal poczuł jak wzrok Strażnika prześlizguje się po jego nogach, co bardzo go ucieszyło. Mężczyzna nie spojrzałby tak na ciało innego mężczyzny, gdyby interesowały go tylko kobiety. Tego Zevran był pewien.

\- Tak, to brzmi sensownie - skwitował dość szybko jak na siebie Strażnik - Wracając do naszego poznania się... - Zevran skinął głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że słucha - Pomyślałem, że skoro zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni jako wrogowie wbrew naszej woli, teraz moglibyśmy zacząć od początku. Wiesz, skoro żaden z nas nie ma już interesu w zabiciu tego drugiego.

\- Tak, niezabijanie się nawzajem powinno być miłe - przez chwilę Zevran nie widział, jak zareagować, jednak szybko zauważył kolejną okazję do flirtu - Jednak już składałem Ci przysięgę wierności. Czyżbyś stęsknił się za mną mówiącym, że do Ciebie należę? - na te słowa Strażnik skrzywił się i szybko zaprzeczył...

Nie takiej reakcji spodziewał się Zevran. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się czegoś zupełnie innego. Zwykle przypominanie ludziom u władzy o ich... cóż, władzy, sprawiało, że czuli się pewniej w swojej pozycji. Może przesadził i Strażnik zmęczył się jego próbami? Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza, którą po kolejnym głębokim wdechu przerwał Strażnik. Wyciągając do Zevrana rękę i patrząc mu w oczy, wyrecytował to, co pewnie wymyślił jeszcze zanim tu przyszedł.

\- Nazywam się Nymm Surana. Dla przyjaciół Nymm. Dla reszty świata Szary Strażnik. Chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że każdy tutaj ma przeszłość, z którą musi się zmierzyć. Więc nie musisz czuć się między nami jak wyrzutek. Mam nadzieję, że twoja obecność w drużynie przybliży nas wszystkich do pokonania Plagi. Do tego czasu liczę na twoje umiejętności, ostrza oraz wyszkolenie. Witaj wśród swoich, przyjacielu - po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy Zevran zobaczył w twarzy Strażnika właściwą mu determinację. Po raz pierwszy również mag nie odwrócił od niego wzroku, patrząc na skrytobójce w oczekiwaniu na jego odpowiedź. Każde słowo wypowiedział, jakby głęboko w nie wierzył... jakby wierzył w Zevrana. Co było nie tak z tym białym elfem? Traktować jak przyjaciela mężczyznę, który tego samego dnia próbował go zabić! Cóż, Zevran nieraz szedł do łóżka z ludźmi, którzy próbowali zabić go więcej niż tylko jeden raz, ale to...

Nie mógł zdecydować, czy Szary Strażnik był nadmiernie pewny siebie, czy może tylko bardzo naiwny. Jednak uśmiechnął się zaciekawiony i złączył ich dłonie w mocnym uścisku.

\- Kłaniam się nisko, Zevran Arainai. Nie mogę się doczekać aż będziemy staczać bitwy stojąc po tej samej stronie.


	3. od domysłów i wątpliwości

Ostatnie kilka tygodni były dla Nymma niezwykle intensywne. Zbrodnia Jowana, zostanie Szarym Strażnikiem, klęska pod Ostagarem... Mieszkanie w Wieży Kręgu nie przygotowało go na tak szybki obrót wydarzeń. Odkąd uwięziono go na środku Jeziora Kalenhad, był ostatnią osobą, która decydowała o swoim życiu. Zaklinacze nadzorowali każde użycie magii i organizowali jego czas. Templariusze bacznie przyglądali się każdemu jego najmniejszemu ruchowi. Krąg bardzo dokładnie definiował, czym jest magia oraz kim jest mag. A co za tym idzie: jak mag powinien się zachowywać, jak należy postępować, co można mówić, czego nie wolno myśleć, a do jakich emocji nie należy się pod żadnym pozorem przyznawać. Nymm dosyć szybko zorientował się, za co można zostać ukaranym i dla świętego spokoju starał się nie sprawiać kłopotów. Wiedział, do czego zdolni są templariusze, gdy konfrontują się z naruszeniem Kodeksu. 

Lecz oprócz kształtowania kompasów moralnych oraz światopoglądu magów, Krąg miał również dużo do powiedzenia w kwestiach bardzo przyziemnych. Dlatego to nie do Nymma należała decyzja, co będzie jadł, w co się ubierał, kiedy spał i co posiadał. Wszystko było z góry ustalone przez dużo mądrzejszych od niego i zatwierdzone przez dzierżących władzę ludzi. 

Trudno było mu odnaleźć się w świecie, w którym nagle coś od niego zależy. Do tej pory odmawiano mu każdej decyzji. Teraz musiał ich podejmować aż nadto. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że jego wybory miały bezpośredni wpływ na życia innych. Ludzie przychodzili do niego z problemami, oczekując albo szybkiego rozwiązania ich, albo jakiejś mądrej porady, którą nie zawsze dysponował. Gdyby miał więcej czasu, na pewno poświęciłby go na dokładniejsze zbadanie przedstawianych mu spraw. Jednak wiedział, że goni go czas. Plaga nie zaczeka, aż rozwiąże wszystkie problemy lokalnej ludności, zanim zbierze armię. Poza tym Sten i Morrigan jednogłośnie sprzeciwiali się zbyt częstej pomocy słabszym, sprowadzając Nymma z jego altruistycznych eskapad po okolicznych wioskach na ziemię. Nie narzekali jednak, gdy od czasu do czasu mogli spędzić noc w ciepłej izbie wdzięcznego wieśniaka, czy zjeść porządną kolację w gospodzie za uczciwie zarobione srebrniki.

Ze względu na jego pochodzenie większość magów w Wieży od niego stroniła, toteż Nymm był przyzwyczajony do samotności. Mimo tego, że był zamknięty w niewielkiej przestrzeni ze znaczną częścią "legalnie" żyjących magów w całym Fereldenie. Dlatego kiedy po zachodzie słońca w końcu miał czas usiąść i chwilę odpocząć, obecność jego kompanów wywoływała w nim dziwne uczucia. Fakt, że wszyscy przyłączyli się do niego z własnej woli był dla niego niesamowity. Nie ze wszystkimi miał świetne relacje, w końcu znali się od niedawna. A ich ostatnia wizyta w Redcliff wcale nie pomogła im zacieśnić więzów przyjaźni. Mimo wszystko czuł, że łączy ich wspólny cel, dla którego każde z nich poświęciłoby więcej niż sami chcieliby przed sobą przyznać. 

Alistair był Szarym Strażnikiem dłużej niż Nymm. Z tego powodu znał Duncana oraz innych dużo lepiej niż niedawno zwerbowany elf. Opowieści byłego templariusza bardzo interesowały Nymma. Chciał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o Szarej Straży, której teraz był częścią. Zawsze traktował poczucie przynależności jak piękny sen, którego nie wszyscy byli w stanie doświadczyć. Odchodząc z Wieży miał nadzieję na rozpoczęcie czegoś nowego, zaaklimatyzowanie się w nowym miejscu. Na walkę u boku legendarnej kasty bohaterów... Jednak zdrada Loghaina zniweczyła jego plany. Czasami był na siebie zły, że pozwolił sobie żywić tak naiwne nadzieje. Choć jego złość nie była w stanie zmienić obecnej sytuacji. Był wdzięczny Alisterowi za to, że nie jest sam. Rozmawianie o swoich koszmarach i porównywanie nawzajem objawów zakażenia krwią pomiotów dodawała u otuchy. W końcu nie był sam. W końcu ktoś w jego wieku, kto nie traktował go jak wyrzutka ze względu na jego pochodzenia. Nymm odwdzięczył mu się tym samym, gdy dowiedział się, kim jest ojciec Alistera. Nikt nie powinien być karany tylko za to, że urodził się właśnie tam i wtedy, gdzie przyszedł na świat.

Morrigan była dla Nymma zagadką. Wychowywana samotnie w Głuszy nade wszystko ceniła niezależność i siłę. Obcując już jako dziecko z duchami Pustki i demonami, musiała wiedzieć, jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwem jest Plaga. Nie trzeba było jej długo przekonywać, aby towarzyszyła ostatnim dwóm fereldeńskim Szarym Strażnikom. Nymm miał wrażenie, że Morrigan może wiedzieć o mrocznych pomiotach znacznie więcej niż oni, choć nigdy się tą wiedzą nie podzieliła. Zapytana o swoje dzieciństwo, opowiadała historię o tym, w jaki sposób Flemmeth uczyła ją życia. Nie były to przyjemne lekcje, jednak czarodziejka sama przyznawała, że bez ich znajomości nie dożyłaby dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Elf musiał przyznać, że ich znajomość zaczęła się od obustronnej podejrzliwości. Jednak z całej swojej uprzedniej drużyny on jako jedyny miał do czynienia z Chasyndami, toteż wykazał się najmniejszym strachem, co poskutkowało szacunkiem Morrigan. Nymm bardzo się cieszył, że sprawy przybrały taki obrót, że córka Flemmeth do nich dołączyła. Choć Alistair był miłym człowiekiem i całkiem dobrym słuchaczem, to kompletnie nie znał się na magii. Dobrze było móc porozmawiać z apostatą. Z żywym dowodem, że bez Kręgu również można zapanować nad mocą. Z kimś, kto przypominał mu o jego życiu sprzed Wieży i sprawiał, że wydawała mu się tylko pięknym, odległym kłamstwem nieco mniej niż zawsze. Czasami, gdy Morrigan pełniła wartę, zamieniała się w dzikie zwierzę i patrolowała teren naokoło obozu. Nymm nie umiał wytłumaczyć, dlaczego go to uspokaja.

Milan był chyba ulubioną rzeczą, jaka przydarzyła się Nymmowi do tej pory. Miał kiedyś wilka, dopóki templariusze go nie zabrali. To, że mabari sam go odnalazł po wydarzeniach w Ostagarze, nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Może nie był najczystszym zwierzęciem, jakie Nymm w życiu widział. Za to na pewno był z nich wszystkich najbardziej inteligentny i najwierniejszy. Oczywiście nie miał wstępu do żadnego namiotu. Ale dzięki niemu ich posiłki zawierały więcej drobnej zwierzyny niż mieliby czasu upolować własnoręcznie. Co bardzo doceniał zwłaszcza Alistair.

Ze Stenem trudno było nawiązać kontakt. Na zadane pytania odpowiadał szczerze i bardzo konkretnie. Na co dzień ciężko było od niego wyciągnąć coś więcej ponad kilka pomruków lub zagrzewających do walki krzyków. Jednak zapytany o Qun wydawał się tak pogrążony w myślach, że niemal zapominał o swoim zwyczaju niemówienia. Traktował swoją religię z najwyższą czcią, toteż wydawał się całkiem zadowolony, gdy mógł opowiedzieć o niej Nymmowi. Sten przyłączył się do Szarego Strażnika, aby odpokutować swoją winę, co wydawało się elfowi całkiem dobrą motywacją. Potężny qunari został wysłany do Fereldenu z powodu ciekawości swojego dowódcy. Miał zbadać, czym jest Plaga, a następnie złożyć raport. Nymm lubił myśleć, że pewnego dnia Sten powróci na Par Vollen i oznajmi, że własnoręcznie przyczynił się do powstrzymania jej. 

Leliana dawała Nymmowi nadzieję, że nie wszyscy, którzy wierzą w Stwórcę, będą uważać go za niebezpieczne zwierzę z powodu jego pochodzenia. Choć elfi Strażnik nigdy nie uważał się za religijną osobę i miał swoją własną teorię odnośnie tego, czym mogła być wizja Leliany, szanował jej wiarę. Zdarzało mu się nawet ją podziwiać. Za wiarę. Za optymizm. Za rzucenie wszystkiego, by przyłączyć się do Szarych Strażników, mimo że mogła tego nie robić. Za to, że wierzyła w swój umysł na tyle, iż nie wątpiła w to, że sam Stwórca kazał jej pielęgnować światło w ciemności, gdy inni kwestionowali jej zdrowie psychiczne. Poza tym uwielbiał jej opowieści. Mógłby ich słuchać godzinami. Trudno było mu sobie wyobrazić Orlais. Przedziwne stroje, kunsztowne wyroby, intrygi w białych rękawiczkach, wystawne bale... wszystko to brzmiało jak wymyślone historie, które Nymm czytywał kiedyś do poduszki, gdy nie mógł zasnąć. Leliana również jako jedyna wiedziała, że Nymm gustuje w mężczyznach. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówił, jednak bardka sama się tego domyśliła. Kiedy go o to spytała, od razu zaprzeczył. Zdziwiła się, że Szary Strażnik wstydzi się czegoś takiego, ale nie drążyła tematu. Powiedziała mu tylko, że w Orlais to całkowicie normalne i nie uważa, że powinien się z tym kryć. Nymm nie wiedział dokładnie co to znaczy nie kryć się, ale miło było usłyszeć, że ktoś porusza ten temat nie w kontekście sprośnej anegdotki. 

A teraz był z nimi jeszcze Zevran... 

Elficki skrytobójca z Antivy, który dosłownie chwilę przed zwerbowaniem go do drużyny, usiłował ich zabić. Jednak nie to martwiło Nymma najbardziej. Po wysłuchaniu, co Zevran ma im do powiedzenia, nie mógł się na niego za to gniewać. Elf urodził się w burdelu, został sprzedany Krukom w bardzo młodym wieku i wyszkolony na skrytobójcę. Nikt nigdy nie spytał się go, czy chce to robić. Wybór był prosty: robić, co każą lub umrzeć. Nymm nie mógł go winić za chęć przeżycia. Poza tym wierzył w dawanie drugich szans. Może czwartych i piątych nie, ale drugich na pewno. Mimo, że niektórzy w drużynie uznali go za naiwnego, nie chciał odmówić Zevranowi jego propozycji przysłużenia się sprawie i podróżowania z nimi. Ktoś, kto zna się na sposobie działania skrytobójców, na których mogą się jeszcze natknąć, na pewno im się przyda. Nymma martwiła zupełnie inna rzecz... 

Zevran był śliczny i doskonale o tym wiedział. Nymm rozmawiał z nim dosłownie dwa razy, a ten już dał mu wyraźnie (i niezbyt subtelnie), że jest nim zainteresowany. To... była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej Strażnik by się spodziewał w tej sytuacji. Na początku założył, że źle usłyszał i nie przywiązywał do tego zbytniej uwagi. Przy drugiej sugestii był w ciężkim szoku. Rozejrzał się nawet po pozostałych, żeby upewnić się, że to słyszeli. Oni jednak nie odzywali się za bardzo, dając magowi rozmawiać z jeńcem. 

Niosąc Zevranowi zioła czuł się trochę głupio. Do tej pory nie zrobił tego dla żadnego innego członka drużyny. Ale żaden dotychczasowy członek drużyny nie przyszedł do nich z tak głęboką raną. I prawdopodobnie poczuciem, że wszyscy go nienawidzą. Nymm dopiero od miesiąca był "na wolności" i jeszcze nie miał za bardzo okazji poznać nikogo, z kim chciałby być kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Przez bieganie za traktatami jakoś nie wpadło mu do głowy, żeby myśleć o takich rzeczach. Poza tym wnioskując po zachowaniu Zevrana, elf raczej nie szukał relacji opartej na jakichś głębszych uczuciach. Nymm jeszcze nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. 

Może Zevran spojrzał śmierci w oczy i stwierdził, że nie będzie hamował swoich pragnień, bo życie może się skończyć w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Albo wręcz przeciwnie. Wcale nie miał ochoty na to, co sam proponował i próbował tylko upewnić się, że Nymm go nie zabije z... jakichkolwiek powodów, które skrytobójca mógł sobie wymyślić. A może po prostu lubił flirtować z różnymi osobami i za jego słowami nie kryło się dużo więcej niż po prostu ładny bełkot. Nie było sensu decydować o tym, nie mając wystarczająco dużo informacji. Miał tylko nadzieję, że śliczny elf nie zawróci mu w głowie. Na razie jedyne, co może zrobić to traktować go jak członka drużyny i zobaczyć, jak sprawy się potoczą. Jak już Zevran go trochę pozna, to sam zobaczy, że nie ma się czym ekscytować i się wycofa. Jak każdy z tej może piątki osób, które do tej pory były zainteresowane egzotycznym wyglądem Nymma. Zresztą, co ma się nie stać, to się nie stanie. Na razie mają poważniejsze rzeczy na głowie...

...na przykład zabarykadowaną Wieżę pełną plugawców i żądnych krwi magów templariuszy.


	4. od przygotowań do misji

Odchodząc z Wieży, Nymm nie spodziewał się, że powróci do niej tak szybko. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że po tych kilku tygodniach na wolności stęsknił się za swoją starą złotą klatką, jednak nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru. Ferelden potrzebował, aby wszyscy adresaci traktatów odpowiedzieli na wezwanie, a obowiązkiem Szarej Straży było dopilnowanie, by tak właśnie się stało. 

Templariusz strzegący mostu poznał ich już z oddali. Na widok nienaturalnie białej skóry elfa oraz jego niecodziennych kompanów poruszył się niespokojnie, jednak uniósł rękę w geście powitania. Przewoził ich na środek jeziora niespełna kilka dni temu, kiedy to przybyli, aby prosić magów o pomoc w odprawieniu rytuału wejścia do Pustki. Niestety, po zapoznaniu się z sytuacją panującą w Wieży, zdecydowali, że nie mogą kazać Connorowi czekać tak długo, aż uporają się ze wszystkimi plugawcami. Wieża była ogromna, a demon pożądania wyjątkowo niecierpliwy. Nymm żałował, że nie znalazł sposobu, który oszczędziłby życie arlessy, jednak czekanie na pomoc magów mogłoby stanowić niebezpieczeństwo dla całego Redcliff. Wybór był nieunikniony, aczkolwiek bardzo trudny.

Jednak teraz, kiedy Connor był bezpieczny, Redcliff ocalone, a drużyna wypoczęta po niezaplanowanym postoju, nie pozostało im nic innego jak uratowanie Kręgu. Alistair i Nymm podeszli porozmawiać z templariuszem, natomiast reszta drużyny zatrzymała się kilka kroków wcześniej, aby zdecydować, co zrobią ze swoimi bagażami. Odchodząc od nich, elf usłyszał, jak Leliana w skrócie opowiada Zevranowi, co dzieje się w Wieży, a Morrigan z wyraźną dezaprobatą poprawia każde źle użyte przez nią słowo związane z magią.

\- Widzę, że wróciliście - znudzony głos templariusza dobiegał do nich nieco przytłumiony przez hełm. Cóż za błyskotliwe spostrzeżenie, pomyślał Nymm. Spojrzał się w stronę Alistaira, który do tej pory lepiej radził sobie z rozmawianiem lepiej niż on, i patrzył tak przez kilka sekund, dopóki drugi Strażnik nie zorientował się, o co chodzi jego kompanowi. 

\- Eee, tak... potrzebujemy dostać się do Wieży. Przewieziesz nas? - było to zdanie, jakiego templariusz się spodziewał, jednak na pewno nie to, które chciał usłyszeć. Westchnął ciężko i rzucił jeszcze okiem na resztę grupy. Wydawało mu się, że ostatnim razem podróżował z nimi tylko jeden elf... 

\- Jeśli znowu chcesz próbować szczęścia z traktatami, to źle trafiłeś, Strażniku. Od twojej ostatniej wizyty nie dotarły do nas posiłki z Denerim, więc tym razem też nic nie ugrasz - templariusz oparł się o swój miecz, nieśmiało żywiąc nadzieję, że przybysze sobie pójdą. Ku jego absolutnemu braku zdziwienia tak się nie stało.

\- To my jesteśmy posiłkami, - tym razem głos zabrał biały elf - a Gregor na pewno będzie przeszczęśliwy, że opóźniasz naszą pomoc - już po ich ostatniej wizycie templariusz wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał ich przewieźć, ale zawsze warto było spróbować.

\- Okay, okay, przewiozę was. Nie musimy mieszać w to Gregora. Ale pamiętacie zasady, na łódź wejdą tylko cztery osoby włącznie ze mną. Przewiozę tylko Strażników i jedną dodatkową osobę - mówiąc to zaczął powoli iść w stronę łódki, aby ją odcumować. Nymm nie tracił czasu i bez słowa udał się w stronę reszty grupy. Alistair przez chwilę stał pomiędzy nimi, krzyknął za templariuszem dziękujemy bez większego entuzjazmu i poszedł w ślady drugiego Strażnika. Miał tylko nadzieję, że mag będzie miał na tyle oleju w głowie, by nie brać do z nimi Kruka...

Alistair spojrzał się na Stena, stojącego dumnie nad swoim plecakiem w zauważalnej odległości od reszty. Wybór był chyba oczywisty, kogo wziąć na szlachtowanie demonów, prawda? Jednak jego genialny przyjaciel oczywiście musiał mieć inne plany. Stanął przy Zevranie i Lelianie, którym akurat Morrigan tłumaczyła, czym różni się duch od demona i czekał, aż czarodziejka skończy zdanie.

\- Zawsze miło popatrzeć, jak niemagowie chcą dowiedzieć się czegoś o Pustce - wtrącił się, gdy Morrigan skończyła. Jego głos był niespodziewanie ciepły, zupełnie na przekór chłodnemu odcieniowi jego skóry. Zevran zaśmiał się na te słowa i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, opierając ciężar ciała na zdrowej nodze.

\- Jeśli przez chęć dowiedzenia się czegoś masz na myśli branie udziału w obowiązkowym wykładzie naszej nieokiełznanej czarodziejki, to masz całkowitą rację. Wręcz płoniemy rządzą wiedzy - Nymm poświęcił chwilę na przyjrzenie się Zevranowi. Opatrunek na jego nodze był czysty, znaczy że zioła zadziałały lepiej niż przypuszczał. Jego ruchy nie zdradzały bólu wręcz przeciwnie. Odbijała się w nich pewność siebie. Wydawał się bardzo swobody w kontakcie z innymi członkami drużyny, co w irytujący sposób przypomniało Nymmowi o jego własnym poczuciu oderwania od rzeczywistości. Jednak to nie był czas, ani miejsce na zazdrość. Włosy Zevrana lśniły w słońcu poranka, a jego uśmiech stał się wyraźnie szerszy, kiedy zorientował się, w którą stronę patrzył się Strażnik. Krótko mówiąc - wyglądał na zdrowego. Nymm spędził w Wieży wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby wiedzieć, co zaklinacze trzymają w zamkniętych kufrach i szafkach. Jeśli miał wziąć dodatkową parę rąk, chciał, aby była ona sprawna w otwieraniu zamków. 

Morrigan prychnęła i dyskretnie spojrzała na Lelianę, próbując odczytać z wyrazu jej twarzy, czy podzielała zdanie elfa, lecz bardka była zajęta parzeniem się to na Nymma to na Zevrana, lustrujących się nawzajem. Jednak mag nie pozwolił chwili trwać długo. Odchrząknął i zaczął mówić zdecydowanie chłodniej niż przed chwilą.

\- Ekhem, do rzeczy. Templariusz przewiezie tylko mnie, Alistaira i jeszcze jedną osobę... I chciałbym, aby był to łotrzyk - niezwłocznie jego uszu dobiegło niezadowolone oczywiście z ust Alistaira. Nymm niemal usłyszał, jak wojownik przewraca oczami. Sten nie poruszył się, ani nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. Nie miał zamiaru brać udziału w czymś, co go nie dotyczyło. Morrigan nie wydawała się bardzo zawiedziona tym obrotem sytuacji. Perspektywa wejścia do Wieży jej nie przeszkadzała, jednak nie pogardziłaby również chwilą odpoczynku. To również oznaczało, że tego wieczoru nie będzie musiała spierać krwi pomiotów z ubrań. Natomiast Zevran i Leliana oczywiście się ożywili. Spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie.

\- A czemu akurat łotrzyk? Nie lepiej wziąć kogoś, kto tak świetnie zna się na demonach? - podsunęła Leliana, obejmując Morrigan ramieniem, którego nie straciła po sekundzie. O dziwo. Nymm nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Powiedzmy, że w Wieży jest dużo ciekawych miejsc, w których magia będzie dużo mniej skuteczna niż wytrych - po chwili namysłu dodał - I dużo wąskich korytarzy, w których naciąganie łuku będzie bardzo kłopotliwe... - Leliana szybko pokiwała głową. Nie wyglądała, jakby chciała się kłócić. Nymm spojrzał się na Zevrana, który z jakiegoś powodu zaśmiał się nerowo - Jak z twoją raną? Dasz radę walczyć? 

\- Hah, urodziłem się, żeby walczyć - odzyskał entuzjazm łotrzyk.

\- A to ciekawe. Nie po to, żeby wbijać niczego niespodziewającym się ofiarom sztylet w plecy? - ochoczo skomentował Alistair. Zevran cmoknął kilkakrotnie i pokręcił głową.

\- Widać, Strażniku, jak mało wiesz o Krukach i ich metodach przygotowywania swoich skrytobójców do zawodu. Nie byliby najskuteczniejsi w swoim fachu, gdyby nie uczyli nas tajników walki wręcz. Jestem przygotowany na więcej sytuacji, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić- Nymm zwrócił uwagę, że elf już mówi o Krukach per oni, zamiast my.

\- Ale chyba ominąłeś te ćwiczenia, na których uczyli, jak radzić sobie z Szarą Strażą, co? - dzielnie walczył o swój honor Alistair. Głos Zevrana zrobił się dużo cichszy i poważniejszy. Jego twarz była teraz wykrzywiona w grymasie złości.

\- Na twoim miejscu tak bym się nie puszył, bo gdyby połowa moich ludzi nie była wtedy unieruchomiona przez magię, to mógłbyś nie żyć wystarczająco długo, żeby mnie teraz obrażać, fereldeński psie... - ta wymiana zdań mogłaby trwać jeszcze długo, gdyby Nymm nie spojrzał w stronę jeziora i z westchnięciem ulgi nie wciął się między zaczynających już dobierać broni Zevrana i Alistaira.

\- Nasza łódź jest gotowa. Jeśli tak bardzo chcecie się przekonać, kto lepiej walczy, to w środku będziecie mieli mnóstwo okazji, wierzcie mi.


	5. od wejścia do wieży

Przedsionek Wieży widywał lepsze czasy. Pod wysokimi, kamiennymi ścianami stały grupki templariuszy, którzy nieustannie rozmawiali ze sobą półszeptem. Na otwartej przestrzeni przechadzał się nerwowo w tę i we w tę Gregor, gestykulując nieznacznie jakby sam sobie coś tłumaczył. Gdy Nymm i jego towarzysze weszli do środka, coś zmieniło się w jego postawie. Stanął w miejscu i opuścił na chwilę ręce wzdłuż ciała. Wciąż było za wcześnie, by dotarła do nich zgoda na użycie Prawa Likwidacji z Denerim, jednak każde otwarcie wrót zaciskało w żołądku templariusza kolejny supeł. W milczeniu i z poważnym wyrazem twarzy oczekiwał, aż przybysze do niego podejdą. 

\- A więc wróciłeś - Gregor skrzyżował ręce na wysokości klatki piersiowej i przyjrzał się dokładnie stojącej przed nim trójce - Czy to znaczy, że arl Eamon odzyskał zdrowie? - miło byłoby usłyszeć tego dnia chociaż jedną dobrą wiadomość. Jednak po minach Strażników wywnioskował, że takowej dzisiejszego dnia jednak nie otrzyma. 

\- Jego syn i dwór wyzwolili się spod wpływu demona, - poinformował go Nymm nieprzystająco smutnym głosem do wydźwięku swojej wypowiedzi- jednak aby pomóc arlowi będziemy musieli udać się najpierw do Denerim.

\- A po cóż to aż do Dene... - zdziwił się Gregor, lecz jego umysł wywnioskował dla niego odpowiedź szybciej niż był w stanie zadać pytanie - Chyba nie powiesz mi, że chcecie odnaleźć Urnę Świętych Prochów, magu. To tylko bajka dla spragnionych wrażeń szaleńców - Nymm machnął pospiesznie ręką, jakby chciał nią zepchnąć rozmowę w innym kierunku.

\- Chcemy oczyścić Wieżę z plugawców i uratować po drodze jak najwięcej magów zdołamy - mówił szybko, lecz wyraźnie. Zdjął z pleców kostur i oparł go o ziemię obok siebie. Gregor potarł swój podbródek dłonią w rękawicy. Wiedział, że trójka młodzików nie miała szans dokonać zadania, przed którym drżała dwudziestka templariuszy. Jednak gdyby udało im się oczyścić chociaż część Wieży, podczas likwidacji zginęłoby dużo mniej jego ludzi. Jeśli tak bardzo chcieli oddać życia w tej sprawie...

\- Pamiętasz naszą poprzednią rozmowę, prawa? Nie wypuścimy was stamtąd, dopóki sam Pierwszy Zaklinacz nie zamelduje mi, że cała Wieża została oczyszczona. To samobójstwo, chłopcze - Nymm tylko kiwnął głową i wziął głęboki oddech. I kolejny. Wieża nie była ani jego pierwszym, ani najwspanialszym domem, jednak nie mógł pozwolić, by tak wielu magów zginęło przez ludzki strach przed magią i Pustką. Poza tym Ferelden potrzebował magii do walki z Plagą. Nie, dla niego nie było już odwrotu. Jeśli zakończy tam swój żywot, to chociaż broniąc miejsca, które dało mu siłę do walki z mrocznymi pomiotami. Spojrzał kolejno na Alistaira i Zevrana.

\- Nie będę wiedział, o ile dokładnie was proszę, dopóki tam nie wejdziemy... Ale musicie wiedzieć, że to naprawdę bardzo dużo. Jeśli któryś z was chce się wycofać, to teraz - elf ścisnął mocniej kostur i odwrócił się przodem do obu swoich towarzyszy. Jego usta zaciśnięte z determinacją, wzrok sztywno utkwiony przed sobą. Wiedział, że Alistair prędzej dałby się pokroić niż pozwolił mu samemu wpakować się w kłopoty, jednak Zevran... Za świeżym powietrzu rwał się do akcji. Teraz, między kamiennymi ścianami i z unoszącymi się w powietrzu strachem oraz niepokojem potęgowanymi przed obecności Pustki... mógł przecież zmienić zdanie.

\- I dać Ci tę satysfakcję? Nigdy, idę z Tobą - oznajmił krótko Alistair, dobywając miecza i podchodząc krok w stronę Nymma. Ich spojrzenia skierowały się na elfa z bandażem na udzie, który z półuśmieszkiem sięgnął za plecy, by dobyć swoich dwóch broni i również wykonał krok do przodu.

\- Miałaby mnie ominąć cała zabawa? A już zaczynałem odnosić wrażenie, że jestem częścią drużyny. Prowadźcie! - Nymm również się uśmiechnął. Oczywiście, że wszyscy się bali. Ale to znaczyło, że będą na siebie bardziej uważać. Wziął ostatni głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do Gregora, który cierpliwie czekał, aż mężczyźni dokończą rozmowę. Ten bez słowa skinął głową i poszedł w stronę dużych metalowych drzwi, których pilnowała dwójka templariuszy. Na jego widok odsunęli się od nich i zasalutowali, czekając na rozkazy. Po kilku minutach Nymm, Alistair oraz Zevran stali plecami do masywnych wrót, z bronią w ręku i niełatwą misją do wykonania. 

Znajomy Nymmowi korytarz rozciągał się przed nimi w złowrogiej ciszy. Kolumny stały na swoim miejscu, ornamenty na ścianach wiły się w skomplikowanym tańcu bez ruchu. Dla zwykłego oka wszystko wyglądałoby jak Wieża magów w każdy inny dzień. Ale nie dla Nymma. Czuł niespokojne poruszenia powietrza i zmiany w przepływie energii. Z każdym krokiem, jaki robiły jego stopy czuł, jak jego umysł powoli przybliżał się do Pustki. Było to odczucie porównywalne z wchodzeniem do zimnej wody. Prawie każdy mag jest w stanie to zrobić, jednak potrzeba do tego ogromnego skupienia i naprawdę korzystnych warunków. Jeśli Nymm był w stanie zrobić to maszerując przed korytarz, Zasłona w tym miejscu musiała być conajmmiej w strzępach. Obejrzał się przez ramię na swoich towarzyszy, lecz tak jak przypuszczał, oni nie wyczuli różnicy. Zevran poruszył się bardzo cicho, stawiając uważnie każdy krok, trzymał swoje ostrza blisko ciała. Natomiast zbroja Alistaira z każdym ruchem wydawała głuche szczęknięcia metalu. Oboje uważnie obserwowali otoczenie. Jakkolwiek by nie odczuwali obecności Pustki, ich mózgi na pewno utożsamiały to z wszechobecnym niepokojem i niepewnością tego, co zastaną za kolejnymi drzwiami. 

\- Zbyt cicho tutaj - zauważył, ściskając rękojeść swojego miecza Alistair, kiedy przeszli przez pierwsze pomieszczenie - Powinniśmy...

\- Ćśśś - zasyczał Nymm - słyszysz? - wszyscy stanęli w miejscu. Zza ściany dobiegły ich stłumione głosy, szybkie kroki i tym razem nieco głośniej wypowiedziane słowa. Ktoś najwyraźniej próbował szeptać, jednak trudno było mu opanować emocje. Trzymając broń w pogotowiu, zbliżyli się do źródła dźwięku. 

Okazało się ono być grupką magów, kryjących się przy lśniącej na fioletowo barierze założonej w przejściu do następnego pomieszczenia, z którego wyrwano drzwi. Byli to w większości dzieci i uczniowie jeszcze przed przejściem Katorgi. Znaczna część siedziała na podłodze w ciasnym kółeczku. Starsi stali kilka kroków od nich, starając się dodać im otuchy ciepłymi słowami. Najbliżej bariery stała kobieta w czerwonych szatach i siwymi włosami. Zaklinaczka. Jej twarz wydawała się Nymmowi znajoma. Widział ją już gdzieś w Ostagarze. Nawet zamienił pospiesznie kilka słów w obozie.

\- Wynne? To Ty? - elf odłożył swój kostur na plecy, który posłusznie zawisł w powietrzu kilka centymetrów za nim - Jak to dobrze, że jednak żyjecie - czarodziejka w pierwszej chwili wydawała się zdezorientowana, jednak w jej oczy szybko zapłonęły zrozumieniem i determinacją. Widać było, że nie miała szansy odpocząć od dłuższego czasu.

\- Cóż, nie spodziewałabym się po Gregorze nieczego innego niż zakładanie, że wszyscy zginęliśmy. To, co tutaj się działo... - zawiesiła głos, nie chcąc kończyć zdania z oczywistych powodów. Przyjrzała się dokładniej twarzy swojego rozmówcy - Pamiętam Cię. Najnowszy rektut Duncana. Spod Ostagaru. Mieliście nielada szczęście, że uszliście z życiem... mm... - wskazała elfa otwartą dłonią i uśmiechnęła się pytająco, próbując przypomnieć sobie jego imię.

\- Nymm - odparł uprzejmie Nymm i wskazał kciukiem na swoją drużynę, stojącą kilka kroków za jego plecami - Metalowa zbroja to Alistair, skórzana Zevran.

\- Z tego co widzę, nie tylko nam udało się uratować z tej porażki, którą urządził tam Loghain. Wydawało mi się, że król Cailan wysłał wszystkich magów na front? - włączył się do rozmowy Alistair. Czarodziejka powtórzyła coś o szczęściu i zwróciła uwagę na to, że wspominki nie są ich priorytetem w tej sytuacji. 

Po niezbyt długiej wymianie zdań dowiedzieli się najważniejszych rzeczy. Uldred i magi krwi. Krąg jest osłabiony, demony silniejsze niż się spodziewali. Wielkie bum, mnóstwo ofiar. Wynne zaoferowała swoją pomoc w walce z plugawcami. Z początku Nymm bał się, że biedna kobieta padnie z wycieńczenia, jednak trudno było odmówić ogniowi w jej oczach, kiedy mówiła o ratowaniu magów. Kochała ich jak własne dzieci, tego nie dało się ukryć. Elf poprosił Wynne, by przygotowała się do opuszczenia bariery i wykorzystał tę chwilę na porozmawianie z uczniami. Nie wyglądali najlepiej, jednak biorąc pod uwagę to, co przeżyli, trzymali się świetnie. Jedno dziecko zwróciło się do niego "panie elfie", co nieco go rozbawiło. W Feredlenie rzadko słyszy się "pan" i "elf" obok siebie. 

Uzbrojeni w kostury, miecze i znając profesję Zevrana pewnie kilka starannie ukrytych sztyletów i noży do rzucania, weszli do środka. 

Przedarcie się przez parter nie przysporzyło im większych problemów. W każdym pomieszczeniu znajdowali niewielką grupkę pomiotów, którą bez trudu rozbijali. Wynne mimo swojego wycieńczenia okazała się bardzo przydatna. Zwykle to Nymm zajmował się przywracaniem sił kompanom podczas walki, jednak dzięki doświadczeniu i umiejętnościom czarodziejki, był w stanie skupić się na zaklęciach ofensywnych. Ich plan działania był całkiem sprawny i wytworzył się właściwie naturalnie, bez uprzednich ustaleń. Alistair z Nymmem szli przodem i jako pierwsi otwierali drzwi. Gdy tylko zauważali przeciwników, Nymm najpierw starał się jak najbardziej obezwładnić ich magią entropii, co znacznie ułatwiał mu czysty dostęp do Pustki, a następnie zamrozić jak najwięcej sylwetek. Większość jego zaklęć opierała się na kontroli pola bitwy i utrzymywaniu napastników w bezruchu najdłużej jak to tylko możliwe. Resztą zajmowały się ostrza drużyny.

Alistair kroczył pewnie przed siebie, taranując wrogów swoją tarczą, a następnie godząc ich mieczem. Jednak Zevran nie odstawał od niego w skuteczności. Korzystając z tego, że uwaga wrogów była skierowana na Strażnikach, miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zajść ich od tyłu i w pełni wykorzystać swoje umiejętności skrytobójcy. Nymm nie miał zbyt dużo czasu, aby się mu przyglądać. I też niezbyt chciał się przyznawać, że jego spojrzenie co chwilę uciekało w stronę drugiego elfa. Jednak nie mógł nie zauważyć gracji, z jaką poruszał się łotrzyk. Jego ruchy były pewne i dokładnie wymierzone, chodź szybsze niż jakiekolwiek wojownika, którego poznał Nymm. Jego ostrza lśniły od trucizny, którą zdążył szybko nałożyć, gdy rozmawiali z Wynne przy barierze. Strażnik złapał się na tym, że gdy znajduje się bliżej Zevrana, uważniej obserwuje jego broń, upewniając się, że nie jest wymierzona w niego. Jednak Zevran nie wydawał się mieć czasu na spiskowanie przeciwko magowi. Z jego miny można było wyczytać obrzydzenie nieznacznie tylko schowane za powagą i skupieniem. Nymm domyślił się, że asasyn zwykle zatapiał ostrza w jednostkach po pierwsze ładniejszych, a po drugie mniej... rozkładających się. Elf nie odzywał się dużo, jednak od czasu do czasu rzucał jakiś komentarz odnoście bitwy. 

Wynne trzymała się z tyłu, w pierwszej kolejności upewniając się, że każdy ma siłę stać a własnych nogach i władać bronią. Co jakiś czas rysowała na ziemi glify ochronne. Jednak gdy wszyscy byli pełni sił, potrafiła zaatakować pomioty z dystansu. Nymm kilka razy musiał paść a ziemię, by zderzyć się z kamienną pięścią, która leciała na spotkanie przeciwnika stojącego zbyt blisko niego. Gdy sytuacja tego wymagała, również wycofywał się na tyły i wspólnie zajmowali się wspomaganiem drużyny.

Po dokładnym oczyszczeniu parteru z pomiotów postanowili nieco odpocząć. Nieprzerwana walka trwała już od ponad godziny i była bardziej wyczerpująca niż chcieliby przyznać. Wynne i Alistair usiedli na schodach prowadzących na pierwsze piętro. Były templariusz zdjął hełm i niedbałym gestem otarł pot z czoła. Nymm stał ciężko oparty o ścianę, zachłannie pijąc lodowatą wodę ze swojego bukłaka. Kiedy skończył, zwrócił się w stronę Zevrana, który siedział oparty o tę samą ścianę i patrzył w sufit, oddychając głęboko.

\- Skoro mamy chwilę, to może wrócimy się i zobaczymy, czy magowie nie zostawili nieopatrznie jakichś notatek? Może dowiemy się z nich czegoś więcej, hm? - spytał niewinnie Nymm, patrząc się w dół na Zevrana. Elf uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo i zaczął podnosić się z podłogi.

\- Cóż, zawsze warto spróbować. Skoro to dla dobra misji... - wyprostowanie kolan zajęło mu sekundę dłużej niż zamierzał. Nie podobało mu się to. Zaczął się również nieco denerwować. Kiedy wyliczał Strażnikowi powody, dla których ten miałby go nie zabijać, w przypływie weny wymienił również otwieranie zamków. Nie było to do końca kłamstwem, wszak nosił ze sobą kilka wytrychów i nawet zdarzało mu się otworzyć tę czy inną skrzynię, jednak... prawda była taka, że w Antivii zawsze miał od tego ludzi. Osobiście specjalizował się w skradaniu, uwodzeniu i zabijaniu. Kradzieżą zajmowały się albo młodsze Kruki, które zabezpieczały teren po jego robocie, albo sami klienci, którzy nie chcieli wydawać niepotrzebnie pieniędzy na coś, z czym mogli poradzić sobie sami. 

Gdy Strażnik powiedział mu o zamkach nad brzegiem jeziora, jakaś jego część kazała mu pohamować oczekiwania maga. Nie chciał jednak, aby wyglądało to tak, jakby wymigiwał się od walki. Dopiero co dołączył do grupy i chciał udowodnić swoją przydatność. A kiedy ten zakuty w veridium łeb zaczął kwestionować jego szkolenie, wiedział już, że wejście do Wieży to jedyna dobra decyzja. Poza tym, może to i lepiej zginąć z ręki wkurzonego Strażnika niż bezmyślnego demona. Może i Zevran był łatwy, ale nadal miał swoje standardy.

\- Uważaj na niego, Nymm. Ej, Kruku, zostaw swoją broń z nami, popilnujemy Ci jej - zareagował na ich wymianę zdań Alistair, rzucając Zevranowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. 

\- Spokojnie, Strażniku. Odnoszę coraz silniejsze wrażenie, że mimo podróżowania z naszym liderem nadal jakimś cudem udaje Ci się nie zauważać, jak trudno jest go pokonać. Jak to świadczy o twojej wierze w jego przywództwo? - mimo, że ton głosu Zevrana sugerował żart, on sam był wyraźnie niezadowolony. Nie lubił chodzić nigdzie bez broni. Nawet śpiąc zawsze zaciskał dłoń na sztylecie ukrytym pod poduszką. 

Całe jego życie śmierć czyhała na każdym kroku. Skrytobójca bez broni, to martwy skrytobójca. Oczywiście miał kilka ukrytych ostrzy, jednak bez swojego sztyletu czuł się bardziej nagi niż kompletnie bez ubrań. Mimo to odłożył posłusznie broń na ziemię i udał się za Nymmem, który już czekał na niego przy drzwiach prowadzących do pokoju sypialnego. Wydawał się specjalnie nie zwracać uwagi na obawy Alistaira.

Przy każdym łóżku stała niewielka szafka, lecz najbardziej interesowały ich kufry, które stały w głębi pokoju przy toaletkach. Nymm przekazał to Zevranowi i stanął kilka kroków od pierwszego kufra, aby nie patrzeć się mu na ręce. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że to może bardzo stresować. A zwłaszcza osoby przyzwyczajone do przemykania w cieniach. Zevran ukląkł przy drewnianej skrzyni i wyciągnął z kieszeni swój bardzo rzadko używany wytrych.

Nadeszła chwila prawdy, pomyślał. Powoli włożył do zamka narzędzia i delikatnie zaczął nimi obracać. Wszystko robił tylko i wyłącznie na wyczucie, toteż zajęło mu to chwilę, jednak po kilku minutach walki z mechanizmem usłyszał upragnione kliknięcie i poczuł jak jakiś węzeł w jego klatce piersiowej, o którym do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, rozwiązuje się. Spojrzał się do tyłu na Strażnika, próbując ocenić jego zniecierpliwienie, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu, ten tylko uśmiechnął się łagodnie i ukląkł obok niego, aby zajrzeć do środka. W kufrze znaleźli kilka srebrników, trochę ubrań i dwie całkiem przyzwoite runy. Nymm spakował runy oraz pieniądze do plecaka, w którym trzymał wszystkie mikstury. Przez krótką chwilę patrzył się niezdecydowany przed siebie, lekko przygrywając kącik ust. W końcu odezwał się

\- Zevran, miałeś już kiedyś doczynienia z demonami? - wydawał się bardziej zaniepokojony niż podczas samej walki z nimi, co nieco zdziwiło łotrzyka. Zevran zmarszczył brwi i wstał znad kufra.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to nie do końca - zaczął, podczas gdy Nymm zamknął skrzynię i na niej usiadł, wskazując skrytobójcy stołek przy toaletce. Zevran zignorował to jednak i usiadł obok niego, zostawiając miedzy nimi kilka centymetrów, na które pozwalała mu szerokość kufra. Ku jego wcale nie ukrywanej satysfakcji Strażnik nie oponował - Dom Arainai czasami przyjmował zlecenia na magów krwi, jednak zawsze były to duże akcje, w których odgrywałem śmiesznie małą rolę. Widziałem demony z daleka, lecz do tej pory nie walczyłem z żadnym w bezpośrednim starciu. Muszę przyznać, że spodziewałem się po nich więcej.

Z gardła Nymma wyrwało się trochę smutne trochę rozbawione westchnięcie. Odruchowo spojrzał w dół i potarł kciukiem wewnętrzną stronę dłoni.

\- Mając do czynienia z demonami zawsze oczekuj więcej niż jesteś gotowy przezwyciężyć. Te tutaj nie grzeszyły akurat inteligencją, ale boję się, co możemy spotkać wyżej. Chyba... - zawahał się, spojrzał na chwilę na Zevrana i nie dokończył.

\- Chyba...? - spytał zachęcająco łotrzyk, lekko pochylając się w stronę maga, który wyprostował się i machnął szybko ręką, jakby coś od siebie odganiał.

\- Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że czuję coś znajomego. Ale jest tu tyle dziur w Zasłonie, że to mogło być cokolwiek. 

(to nie koniec rozdziału, ale nigdy go nie skończyłem xd)


End file.
